


I guess that just happened

by transboyjakeenglish



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, gay girls are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transboyjakeenglish/pseuds/transboyjakeenglish
Summary: for Zin, girls are gay.





	I guess that just happened

"HAPPY. LUCKY. SMILE. YAY!!" Kokoro burst into the room, interrupting Sayo's solo practice. Sayo stumbled on the notes, stopping in embarassment. She looked over to see the rest of Hello, Happy World! following close behind.

"Ah, hello, Hikawa-chan..." Kaoru put her hand to her face in a flirtatious manner. "My sincerest apologies, interrupting such a-"

"It's fine." Sayo stopped her, not in the mood today. Kaoru stood frozen, shocked. Sayo put her guitar in its case. Hagumi made some thinking noises, a loud 'hmmm!' sound.

"If Sayo-senpai isn't ready, we can go get ice cream!!! I want all the flavors!!" She illustrated this idea with her hands. Kokoro squealed, already following her out the door, chanting 'ice cream! ice cream!'. Kaoru chuckled and swiftly followed while Kanon looked around, unsure of what to do. Misaki sighed, "I'll set up, please make sure they come back in one piece." She set her backpack by the door as Kanon nodded and speedily followed the rest of the band. Misaki turned to Sayo who was now unplugging amps.

"Sorry about them. I'm sort of like-"

"Their babysitter? Zookeeper?"

"One of those." Misaki sighed. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"I lost track of time is all." Sayo released her hair from it's ponytail, fixing it with her fingers. Misaki watched with her mouth slightly agape. Sayo looked over at her as she fixated bobby pins, giving her a questioning look. Misaki shook herself out of her stare.

"I mean, Kokoro likes to get here a few minutes early anyway... was that Determination Symphony, by the way?" She began to set up the instruments for her band.

"Neo-Aspect. There's just one part I still have difficulty with. But I will overcome it soon." 

"I'm sure it's fine." Misaki finished set up for Kaoru's guitar. "Besides, you're Sayo Hikawa. You can play anything you set your mind to." She started with Kanon's drumkit. Sayo stood in thought.

"People really think that about me?" She asked. Misaki shrugged.

"I do." This made Sayo look over at Kaoru's guitar with longing. "Besides," Misaki continued, "You probably have much better concentration in Roselia. Less chaos. More seriousness."

"Not as much as you'd think, no." Sayo mumbled, thinking guitar thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Misaki stumbled into the cymbal and cursed under her breath.

"I mean, Yukina says, 'We can always do better! One more time!' And then Lisa's like, 'Cookie break!' And Rinko checks her mobile games and loses all focus, eating all the cookies and then Ako says something about being a demon princess and. It's pretty chaotic as well. Is it any surprise I book these solo sessions?"

"I guess not." Misaki chuckled. She noticed Sayo's stare. "Did you want... to play Kaoru's guitar?"

"...Maybe." Sayo walked towards it. Misaki withheld a snort and showed her the sheet music for Yappy! School Carnival.

"Did you want to give it a try?" Misaki placed it on a stand and Sayo nodded, strumming a bit before playing the song. She stumbled here and there as she hadn't seen these notes before, but overral was fantastic. Misaki stared in wonder at this blue haired beauty. Sayo came to a close and looked up, observing Misaki's gaze.

"Okusawa-san?" Sayo waved her hand in front of Misaki's face who snapped out of her daze.

"Sorry! It was just. So good I could." Misaki's face warmed with the thoughts swarming her mind.

"You could.... kiss me?" Sayo blushed as well, removing the guitar to try and hide it.

"Y. Yeah." Misaki swallowed and looked up at the other girl. The two avoided each others' gaze, slowly moving closer.

"HAPPINESS HAPPY MAGICAL!" Kokoro burst through the door, striking a pose. The gang stopped behind her, Misaki and Sayo immediately breaking their weird positions and Sayo set Kaoru's guitar down, Misaki walking over to the DJ booth.

"Huh???? What happened??" Kanon worried. Kaoru gave a smirk, walking over to Sayo, wrapping her arm around her.

"I see someone has taken a liking to-"

"Nope." Sayo avoided her arm, grabbed her bag and guitar, and swiftly removed herself from the situation. The room stood silent for a bit, before Hagumi went to her bass and played a chord.

"Lesbianism." She announced and Misaki blushed from head to toe.

"SO I'LL GO GET MICHELLE!" She shouted, making a mad dash out the door. She bumped into a familiar face, literally. Sayo and Misaki both stumbled but kept their ground, looking at each other in the CiRCLE hallway.

"Hikawa-san, I-" Misaki began but was cut off when Sayo flushed her lips against hers, for one, two, five seconds before turning back and continuing on her way out. Misaki stood there, touching her lips. 'Did that just happen?' She thought to herself.

'Did that just happen??' Sayo asked herself as she left the music house.

"SO THAT JUST HAPPENED!" Hina shouted, smiling as she stood from her seat as she had been waiting for Sayo. Misaki trembled, nervous. Hina just shot her fingerguns and ran after her sister.

"I guess it did." Misaki mumbled. "Hm."


End file.
